Dancing in the Rain
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Occasionally, Minerva gives in to her husband's bouts of foolishness. Thus, this is how she ended up dancing with him in the rain. MMAD, one-shot.


**Dancing in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Hermione looked out a window in Gryffindor Tower, first noting the dark clouds in the sky, threatening to spill their contents but not dark enough to threaten a thunderstorm. Next she observed the grounds, noticing the steam rising from Hagrid's hut, a tentacle rising out of the Black Lake next to Durmstrang's ship, and the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress walking alongside the lake. She did not find this strange; they often took walks together.

Then she saw it start to sprinkle. Those dark clouds had begun to set the water they held free, and Hermione observed that both professors looked up at the sky. She saw that Minerva McGonagall began to walk back to the castle before she got too wet or it began to pour, but Albus Dumbledore grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, confused, and he just grinned at her.

Although Hermione couldn't hear, Minerva told him, "You are such a child, Albus." He merely shrugged and pulled her back again, "Come inside before we get soaked!"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, although Hermione still couldn't hear them, "Relax and have fun for a change, Tabby!" He raised his wand and waved it, causing her hair to fall down her back.

The rain was gradually getting heavier. Minerva and Albus were soon soaked to the skin, and Minerva's hair stuck to her cheeks, but this didn't dim Albus's cheery mood. He began to jump up and down, and then started to bounce around Minerva. Hermione began to giggle as he spread his arms out like a bird and hopped on one foot. He bounced three times on his right foot, and then alternated to his left, going around Minerva all this time. She stood in the middle of his invisible circle, her arms crossed over her chest.

Minerva couldn't help it; she started to laugh at her husband's antics. He reached his hand out to her, urging her to take it. She sighed and took his hand, and his face lit up. He asked her loudly over the rain, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she answered easily, a small smile on her face.

"Do you get dizzy easily?"

Minerva thought this was an odd question, but answered, "No."

He beamed and took both of her hands firmly in both of his and began to spin around, making her spin with him. Their feet moved quickly as to not fall over, and Minerva started to laugh at the insanity of it all. Hermione had started gaping, but quickly recovered and the gaping turned into laughing as she watched them act ridiculous.

Albus stopped their spinning and steadied his wife. He then took her right hand in his and put his left on her waist. She automatically placed her left hand on his shoulder, and he grinned before leading her into an absurd dance. He got her to start bouncing up and down before actually moving anywhere. He made it overly-dramatic by dipping their hands down for a few bounces and then up for the same amount. Then he let go of her waist and raised her left hand high above her head. She understood what he wanted her to do and spun under his hand before returning her left hand to his shoulder.

Hermione was smiling and laughing as she watched them start the crazy dance, and her laughter had brought the attention of her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Harry asked, "What's so funny?"

She pointed out on the grounds, and the two boys immediately recognized the soaked white beard of Albus Dumbledore, but did not recognize their Head of House with her hair down and acting so utterly ridiculous, _human_ even. Ron asked, "Who's he dancing with?"

"I'll give you three guesses, with the hint that you know her."

Ron asked, "Madam Rosemerta?" Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes at the fact that the curvy barmaid was the _first_ person that came to his mind.

"Professor Sinistra?" asked Harry, suggesting the dark-haired Astronomy professor. Hermione shook her head.

"Erm…Professor…Babbling?" asked Ron, shrugging. Hermione shook her head again. It was not the Ancient Runes professor, either.

"Then who?" asked Harry.

Hermione giggled, "Professor McGonagall."

"It can't be!" Ron protested, watching at the dancing pair. "McGonagall would never do that! Only Dumbledore would be so crazy as to dance like that in the rain. McGonagall would insist on going inside, with or without him."

They watched as Albus replaced his left hand on Minerva's waist and slid far to the right, and then going back to the left, taking giant, overdramatic, strides. Minerva was grinning at Albus's childishness, and at the fact that she was going along with this. She blamed it on love. Then he placed both hands on her waist, and she understood what this meant. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her into the air and spun around once before placing her gently and carefully – but quickly – back on the ground.

Minerva laughed again, "Albus, what are we doing?"

"Having fun, my dear," he answered, smiling, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"We're just being so...so..._ridiculous_," she smiled ruefully. "Why aren't we cold? We're soaked to the bone, and yet I feel normal."

"Magic is wonderful," Albus said as an answer. "Let's have some more fun, Minerva."

He let go of her hands and spread his arms out, throwing back his head with his mouth wide open. He caught rain in his mouth and began spinning around. Minerva shook her head in amusement, but was then struck by a sudden idea. _Magic is wonderful…_

She raised her wand and made some of the rain form a ball quite like a snowball. She pointed her wand at Albus, and the ball of water flew at him, splashing him in the face. He spluttered and dropped his arms, turning to look at her. She smiled innocently, and he used his wand to do the exact same thing.

"They're having a water-ball fight," Harry commented, amused as three balls of water flew at Albus.

Albus grinned mischievously and sent ten water balls at Minerva. She did something that made Harry and Ron sure it was her, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Even they could hear it through the closed window, and they hadn't heard a thing before. The shouting was definitely Minerva's voice. Beauxbaton's carriage and Durmstrang's ship were soundproof, so they couldn't hear a thing.

"Bloody hell… It is McGonagall!" breathed Ron, "I've never seen her like this!"

"I don't think many people have," Hermione nodded. They started laughing as about one hundred water balls flew at the Headmaster, causing him to fall down.

He suddenly disappeared – the three students and Minerva suspected a Disillusionment Charm – making Minerva frown. He reappeared behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. The three students watched the unusually close contact with puzzled expressions, but began to gape as she spun around in his arms, threw her own arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Hermione commented, "Well, that explains why she didn't go inside without him." Ron and Harry nodded with slightly disgusted looks on their faces.

They separated, and Minerva suggested, "We've had our fun. Let's go inside! Please?" She put on a pouting face. That, coupled with the kiss she just bestowed upon him, ought to help her manage to get her way this time.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Dumbledore," he caved. She smiled at the name; he knew she loved being called this, and always said she wasn't called such enough, "I'll race you?"

She grinned and ran to the doors, holding her robes up so she wouldn't trip, with Albus not far behind. "Come on, old man!" she taunted over her shoulder.

He laughed as he passed her, "Who's old now?"

She pushed herself forward and came up far ahead of him on her sudden burst of speed. The three students watching gaped at her surprising speed, but Hermione supposed it was a side affect of her Animagus form. Minerva wasn't going to cheat and turn into the speedy animal, so she could gloat about beating him later. She laughed as she looked over her shoulder at Albus desperately trying to catch up, and coming close, but she reached the Entrance Hall first. She threw her arms above her head and laughed again as Albus jogged into the Hall.

"I beat you!" she teased.

"You get amazing exercise when you run as a cat," he defended. "You get to keep those muscles."

"Yes, and you appreciate them at times, don't forget," she teased suggestively.

He winked at her, flicking his eyes up and down her body as he performed a Drying Spell on himself. Minerva rolled her eyes as she followed suit, but forgot to put her hair back up.

Rolanda Hooch had been passing the Entrance Hall when she heard laughing coming from outside. She had looked out the doors and gawked as she recognized Minerva running to the Hall, her long hair free of its bun and sopping wet. She watched as Minerva acted uncharacteristically, teasing Albus. Rolanda couldn't help the fact that her thoughts drifted to inappropriate thoughts when Minerva had commented on Albus appreciating her muscles, even though these thoughts made her shudder.

Rolanda made her presence known, "_What _were you doing in the rain?"

"Dancing," Albus grinned.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "If that could be classified as dancing."

"Oh yes, it could," he informed her in a mockingly pompous manner, still coming off his adrenaline high.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And Minerva?" he started.

"Yes?"

"You forgot something," he informed her.

She frowned and patted herself, finally reaching her hair, "Oh," she smiled faintly and put it up.

* * *

It had begun to snow a week after the rain incident. The trio suspected that Fred and George had also witnessed Albus and Minerva's dancing; they could sometimes be found bouncing up and down with each other. Soon enough, it was time for the Yule Ball.

When the Weird Sisters began to play more jumpy music, Fred and George turned to Minerva and Albus and stared. The couple finally sensed someone staring at them and looked around, startled to find the Weasley twins grinning at them. Fred and George winked and stood, Minerva and Albus's eyes following them.

The twins began to dance just like Minerva and Albus had danced in the rain. Minerva paled and put her face in her hands when she felt her face start to get hot. Albus watched in amusement. Minerva composed herself, grabbed Albus's arm, and dragged him to the Weasley twins. One stern look from her was all it took to get them moving outside.

Once the doors closed behind them, Minerva folded her arms over her chest and demanded, "Explain."

"Well, many days ago, George was bored," Fred started off, sighing dramatically and putting a hand over his heart.

"Yes, I was indeed," George grinned, "So, I decided to watch the grounds – which are rather boring as well – and I spotted you two. But then, it began to rain; how sad!"

"Professor McGonagall wanted to go inside, didn't you? But the Headmaster insisted on staying outside and dancing!" Fred continued.

"You two know the rest," George concluded.

"How much did you see?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"All the way to the race," Fred answered promptly.

"Which means…," George trailed off, a grin spreading across his face once again.

"…we saw a particularly surprising event occur after the Headmaster here removed a Disillusionment Charm from himself," Fred finished for his twin.

Minerva blushed in spite of herself; she didn't really want her students to know about her private life. Albus took her hand and she recomposed herself. She looked at the twins sternly, "I believe I had every right to do what I did."

Fred and George's eyes popped, "What does that mean!"

"It means you have to take the secret of what you saw to your graves," Albus said in an uncharacteristically stern voice. It was this that made Fred and George nod.

"So wait…you're not…_married_ are you?" George asked. Minerva gave them a slight smile and nodded.

The twins gaped. Fred muttered to George, "Did the map show that?"

"I don't think I've ever had to see her on it," George admitted, "We'll ask Harry to borrow it, just to check." The twins awkwardly bade Albus and Minerva goodbye and rushed into the Great Hall, eager to leave the couple alone. It was a pity for Rita Skeeter that she was more focused on learning the story of a harmless half-giant or she would've come up with her greatest story yet.

**I don't believe Minerva was OOC, per say. If she had married Albus in canon, I imagine she would be more like this; people who live together start to act like each other after a while. And I maintain that she is strict and professional around her students. A teacher's mask is a teacher's mask.**


End file.
